The Blizzard
by Lara1221
Summary: Second Place in competition! Teddy Lupin's "best" idea ever, featuring snow, wind, and the hilarious antics of the entire Weasley family.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story or any of the wizarding world, or the picture on the cover.

**Also, for Ralinde. Happy Birthday!**

* * *

_If only we were amongst friends... or sane persons! _- The Rocky Horror Picture Show

* * *

The Blizzard

Teddy Lupin's shock of blue hair was the most visible color in the whirlwinds of snow. The _Prophet_ was calling it the biggest storm since the war; not anywhere near the most dangerous, but easily the longest, resulting in the highest amounts of snow. A solid two meters was expected.

He stood just outside the back of the Burrow, watching the snow fall, his mind working as furiously as Lily when she was hexing James.

Because frankly, snowball fights were _boring._ The same thing, everytime. The girls always won, because Teddy and his guy cousins always gave in. And Harry, trying to pelt one at Ginny without wimping out? Forget it. His cousins were being boring, and it was holiday break! They had to do _something_! They were Weasleys!

"Someone steal your chocolate this morning? You look pouty," Victoire bumped his side with a playful smile. He turned to look at her, mouth wide and finger raised about to explain his predicament, when an image struck him so clear he nearly fell flat on his face. Victoire reached out steady him, laughing, as he pictured it: Victoire's long blonde hair billowed out behind her, snow entwined in her locks as her freckled cheeks flushed a rosy red with a competitive glint in her crystal blue eyes as she raced through the clouds with the quaffle tucked under her arm at fifty kilometers a minute, her winter cloak clinging to her curves as she tried to score on him.

Teddy's mouth curved into a twisted, evil smile, as he registered the greatest idea he had ever had (though many would argue it had been exactly the opposite).

"We should play quidditch." Teddy turned to beam at his girlfriend, the happy thought turning his hair all different colors at once.

Victoire raised a brow incredulously, looking shocked. "In this weather? Are you mental? Look, Ted, I know they told you you were special, or something, but this is a bit nuts, don't you think?"

"Oh?" he smirked, his hair cooling down to blue, "Afraid you're going to lose, huh? Are you going to cry, Vicky?" he teased.

She put her hands to his chest and shoved him backward, hard. "You're such a git, Ted. And I _told you NOT to call me that,_" she fumed. "And you _know_ we would win, anyway, we always do," she grinned, eyes twinkling.

"Is that a challenge, Vic?" he leaned in close, letting his breath dance across her skin. "We're going to win, you know."

"Boys versus girls," she challenged, standing up straighter and closer to his lips, "and there's no chance of you winning until hell freezes over."

"Well, with where this weather is headed..." he snickered, trailing off, but then grew serious. "You're on. Wanna bet on it?"

Victoire grinned, "The dishes: _all _of them."

Teddy frowned, "I would've preferred a snog."

"That too," she quickly assured him.

Simultaneously, they spun around and stomped in opposite directions, presumably to gather the troops.

* * *

Molly stood next to her namesake, chopping carrots for her Grandmum's soup in an easy silence when Victoire came stomping in, alerting all of her aunts and Grandmum to her presence when she proclaimed,

"We're playing quidditch!" Molly heard dishes clatter and the flame on the stomach grow as Molly the elder lost control of her wand momentarily from shock.

"In this weather, absolutely not! Are you insane?" she demanded, marching up to Victoire, "What in Merlin's made you think that would be a good idea?"

"Sanity is boring, Mum. And I doubt it was her's," Ginny put in, eyeing her niece with a mischievous grin. "It was Teddy's, wasn't it?"

Victoire scowled, obviously upset she was so easy to read, but then she mumbled, "Look, we're playing, okay? We bet on it."

"Bet what, a snog?" Ginny teased.

"Ginny! I'm sure Vic bet on something much better, if she's willing to drag her cousins and aunts into the snow under her captainship," Hermione scolded. "Right, Vic?" She looked at her hopefully.

"Well that, too," and realizing she had confessed and had been caught, Victoire blushed a bright red, and Grandmum scowled at her. "You'll play, won't you Molly?" her cousin looked away to avoid her Grandmum's gaze, latching onto the figure beside her.

Molly sighed, "Vic, I hate quidditch. You know that."

"But you can fly! Why would you not want to play?"

"I see no interest," she shrugged. "But I'll fly out there, I suppose. In the snow, it'll be fun. I'll ref, or something."

"It doesn't matter, because either way, I'll not have you out there in this weather, and I'm sure your parents would agree with me. Right, Fleur?"

"I 'ave tried to stop zese insane plans of 'er's before," Fleur sighed, a bit of her accent they so rarely heard these days slipping in, "and it iz not going to work." Victoire grinned triumphantly, turning to her aunts,

"You'll play, won't you?"

"I'm in! Always read to kick Harry's arse. Ange?" Ginny looked to her hopefully.

"Let's play," Angelina smirked, high fiving Ginny as they stood together. "Let's go get the others. Just us girls, right?"

Suddenly, Ron came thundering into the kitchen, "Harry!" he bellowed, and then looked around. "Oh, he's not here. Where is he, then? Teddy just came up with a brilliant idea."

"So we've heard," Ginny replied, grinning, "we're going to wipe the floor with you."

"Like hell," he scowled, meeting her toe to toe, "when's the last time you've beaten us at quidditch?"

"Um...every time?" Angelina responded.

"Every time what?" George suddenly waltzed into the room, looking confused. Angelina turned to look at him.

"When's the last time you've beaten us at quidditch?"

"Ah, that's easy. Never," he grinned.

"Like hell!" Ginny turned to glare at her other brother now, before Molly pulled her most threatening voice,

"You. Are. Not. Twelve!" she said, her voice controlled and dangerous, "You will not be playing quidditch in this blizzard and that's final!"

The siblings looked at each other for a moment, before Ginny reached out and grabbed her brothers' hands, "Run!" she whisper-yelled, and they sprinted out of the kitchen, finding the boys in the living room.

* * *

"So how's this working?" Louis questioned, looking around at his team they had thrown together. Teddy grinned,

"Glad you asked, young grasshopper-"

"don't call me that," Louis glared up at him

"Charlie will be seeker-"

"What?!" Harry was extremely affronted, and his godson turned to him with a very 'duh' look, pointing to their rivals across the pitch with the magical hoops Arthur had enchanted so many years ago,

"You'll favor her! You're know they're going to use Lily, and you're going to let her win! In my entire life, you've never said no to her!"

"No way," Harry wasn't giving in, "this is my thing, she's not beating me to the snitch, princess-" he glared when Teddy snickered, "or not."

"Harry can seek, its cool," Uncle Charlie put in.

"Fine," Ted sighed finally, after a pause, moving on, "Ron and I will keep, Fred, Uncle George, and James are the beaters, and you, Hugo, Charlie, Al, and Bill will all be chasers."

"Don't you think that's a bit extensive, Ted?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not, the more people the better."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to his Dad, and he glared at Teddy, "why the bloody hell am I helping you win a quidditch match against my daughter? The one you're going to snog afterwards?"

Teddy dismissed this with a wave of his hand, "It's the principle of the thing," he explained, "do you want your daughters to wipe the floor with you? Because they could, without your fantastic team and captain," he grinned cheekily, and his Dad sighed.

* * *

Roxanne surveyed the girls around her, watching as Victoire made quick decisions, when a thought occurred to her.

The weather was colder than Umbridge's heart. (Of course she'd heard the stories.)

"Remind me again, dear Vicky-"

"_Don't call me that!_"

"-why in Godric's name I'm out here!"

"Because snow is fun! Is that good enough for you?"

"No!"

"Too bad. You're beating with Dom. I'll chase with Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angie," she pointed at each girl in turn, "Luce, you and Rose can keep," she said, gesturing to them, "and Lily, you get that snitch."

Lily beamed up at her. "We've got this."

"Hands in, ladies," Victoire said.

"We're going to wipe the pitch with them," Aunt Ginny put in gleefully.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the match, Molly noted, this was definitely Teddy's worst idea ever. She was surprised the brooms hadn't frozen, considering the state of her bum at the moment. Both sides had managed to score, and it was in a deadlock. Despite how little they had all wanted to play before, it was clear they were all enjoying themselves now.

Uncle George a bit too much, she noted, as he sent the bludger flying at Aunt Angie. She barrel rolled and dodged it, flying by so fast she was a blur as she brushed against him, and he flushed, momentarily phased.

Then there were the times times Molly had to stop from bursting out laughing because Teddy momentarily swooned every time Victoire raced towards him, and Uncle Ron has to swoop in and save the day.

Uncle Harry and Lily were circling high above everyone else, switching from eyeing each other and looking for the snitch. Frankly, Lily looked like she was about to blow away, while her Dad remained firm and strong. But Molly was all for the girls winning this one, so she had loads of faith in her little cousin.

Her Aunts and Vic worked together like a well oiled machine, but so did her uncles on the other team. Her oldest Uncles and Al, especially.

* * *

The match continued for forty five minutes, until her entire family was positively frozen. She had no idea why they hadn't casted a warming charm- something about more fun? Molly wasn't having more fun.

The teams were still tied, and the match was so close, it was rather ridiculous.

Suddenly, she saw Lily pull into a dive. _Thank Merlin! _Harry sped after her, hot on her tail in milliseconds, with the sort of skill that only comes from being the youngest Hogwarts seeker in a century. It was a vicious race for the snitch, but Harry had weight and experience on his side, and they were neck in neck. Suddenly, Lily's broom jerked, and Harry sent her a worried look, completely shaking his focus, and she surged ahead and grabbed the snitch triumphantly. As the girls embraced her one after another in a pile up, Teddy's outraged voice echoed over the storm,

"Harry!"

"Sorry, T," Harry grinned sheepishly at him godson.

"Oh, don't 'T' me, I'm so done with your goddamn 'Lily' complex" Teddy ranted, just before Lily rammed into him at full force, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Did you see that?! That was my very best catch! Fastest, I'll bet, too! And in the snow! And we _won_! I mean, I'm sorry you lost, Teddy, but can you believe that?"

Teddy's anger vanished, because in truth, Lily was his princess, too. His hair turned a brilliant bubblegum pink, as he warmed from laughter and Lily. "That was a dirty trick you played, Lil'. A brilliant, dirty trick. But that as bloody amazing. Merlin, you're freezing," he exclaimed, rubbing his arms up and down her back.

"Whatever," she giggled happily, scooping down to pelt him with snow, "you won anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"That I did," Teddy replied, sending a wink in Victoire's direction, to which she threw a snowball at him, but not before smiling seductively. "That I did. Happy... blizzard, Lil'. Happy Blizzard."

"Happy...you're so weird, Teddy."

* * *

**A/N: **The mood was so perfect, with the snow everywhere :) Id like to point out that in my head canon they don't all play for their house teams, nor in those positions, but they all love playing with the family. I really hope you liked it! Please leave me a review, and concrit, if you did! Submitted for:

**Occasions challenge: **winter; **Cinema: Rocky Horror: **quote on top; **Star: Arcturus: **write about quidditch; **Winter Games: giant slalom: **takes place at the burrow; **Off the Block: Medium Butterfly: **takes place at the burrow; **Chapter Title Acrostics: T: **Teddy Lupin character prompt; **Hogwarts School: **Exam: rose red, bubblegum pink, special, git, done, win, Molly II, Ron; Music: tease, storm, lost, cry; **Disney Plotline: Peter Pan: **write about adults acting like children; **Star Light, Star Bright: Red Giant: **write about the weasleys

...woah

Lara,


End file.
